The Sleeping Saintess
by Greatsuperwoman23
Summary: A woman sleeps in death's embrace until the time comes for her to awake once more. Because for creatures of the night not even death can do them part.


Chapter 1

A.N. I do not own any of the characters in this story except for my OCs. R and R please!

Kaname Kuran, head of the Kuran family and president of the night class, sat in his study at Cross Academy as rain pelted the windows. An unfinished game of chess sat in front of him and he absentmindedly fiddled with the queen which sat off to the side. He hadn't played a proper game of chess in years not that anyone ever wanted to play against him. Only one had ever stood a chance against him and she had left him long ago.

"It's been a while hasn't it Kuran?"

He looked around unable to find the source of the voice.

"Hearing things?"

Kaname stood up grabbing the dagger that was hidden under his desk, turning he saw a darkened figure cloaked in the shadows caused by the moon.

Banging came from the two large doors that led to his study.

"Lord Kaname!" Hanabusa shouted.

"President Kuran!" Aktasuki yelled.

"Seems like we've gotten ourselves an audience. Shall we let them in? Or should I say you? You're the one keeping them out after all, you _really_ need to pay attention."

Kaname undid the lock on the doors. Hanabusa, Aktasuki, Ruka, along with Senri, and Rima ran into the room.

"Lord Kaname!" Ruka cried.

Before they could move towards him the click of a gun clocking back echoed through the room.

"Ah ah ah. You'll stay right where you are if you don't want any harm to come to your precious president."

Kaname turned to face the figure once more. "That's quite the threat. Just who do you think you are?"

"That's actually quite a complex question. You see I am someone who wants you dead but also needs you alive. You're important to my game but you're also the only thing that could stop me."

"That doesn't answer his question!" Hanabusa said.

The figure said nothing and Hanabusa looked at Aktasuki worriedly. The taller male shrugged and returned his attention to the figure.

"You know it's a sin to kill a pureblood," he stated calmly.

"There's nothing stating purebloods can't kill each other."

"That means you're-" Ruka began.

"A pureblood." Kaname finished. His voice was calm and he motioned for them to stop talking.

"You don't appear to be surprised. Did you know?"

"I had my suspicions after all not just anyone can sneak up on me."

The figure laughed. "So you were surprised?"

"By your appearance not by your status," he said.

"My status is a perk when it comes to sneaking up on beings like you, and since we're all here and I have your attention I'd like to ask you a question."

"You're pointing a gun at my head I don't really have a choice."

The figure nodded while chuckling madly.

"No you don't! No you don't! Now have you heard of the legend about the saintess that sleeps beneath the old church?"

The others in the room watched Kaname closely unsure. He said nothing having no intention of answering.

The figure sighed. "Would you like me to answer for you?"

"If you know the answer why ask the question?"

"It was a test. Of course you know of the legend, after all if it weren't for you there wouldn't be a legend."

At this Kaname tensed. The figure's laughter grew.

" _See_? See why I need you now?"

Ruka tensed and grabbed Aktasuki's arm. Hanabusa's eyes narrowed and Senri brought his finger to his fangs.

"It's sweet how much they care about you. I think they'll come with me." The figure raised it's hand and pointed at them.

Kaname was faster, whipping his body at a speed that would of killed a human. He grabbed the arm that was raised towards them and twisted it violently. A sickening pop came from the figure's arm.

"It's not a wise idea to threaten them in front of me," Kaname's voice was low and threatening and his eyes glowed red.

"You dislocated my arm!"

"Be grateful I didn't remove your head."

"So violent for someone who claims to support such pacifist views."

The figure raised the gun once more. There was nothing Kaname could do; he was wide open to an attack. The gun fired and Kaname stumbled backwards, releasing the figure's hand. Ruka and Rima both screamed as Kaname fell to his knees pain coursing through his chest.

"You know my mother always said violence is best answered with violence."

"W-what did you do?" Hanabusa asked staring at the figure.

"Simply stated I delivered a stun blow that doesn't knock my target unconscious, but paralyzes them with the pain from the blast. Because let's be honest it's so much more fun to play with your food than to eat it right away."

"You-you monster!" Ruka shouted taking a step towards the figure.

"Well looksy you moved when I told you not to."

The figure looked at Kaname "you ought to teach them better obedience skills."

Kaname said nothing unable to speak due to the pain. His hand clutched his shirt and he looked at the figure.

"Do you realize I'm going to kill her? Or is the pain preventing you from thinking?"

"You're not going to kill her!" Aktasuki said stepping in front of Ruka.

"Oh now that looks like young love you'd know what that feels like wouldn't you Kuran?"

Kaname glared at the figure the bright red glow in his eyes darkening with anger.

"Come now that's an unbecoming look for something so handsome like yourself."

"Who do you think you are?! You dare to speak like Lord Kaname like that?!"

"I'm someone with an unreasonably picky taste in blood, but I do like the taste of pure blood."

"That's taboo!" Rima said.

"For a non-pureblood to ask a pureblood for their blood, _but_ we're both pure."

"Every Vampire in the night class will smell his blood if you try that" Senri said.

"We won't allow you to do that!" Hanabusa stated.

"Shall we take them with us?" The figure asked looking at Kaname. "I agree I think we will," he said without even getting an answer from Kaname. "But I can't have you awake now can I?"

The figure opened one of the windows and a thick fog rolled in reaching the middle of their calfs.

Rima started coughing holding her throat.

"Rima? What's wrong?!" Senri asked as he moved towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly Kaname fell over disappearing under the fog.

"Lord Kaname!" Ruka gasped between coughs.

"Y-you bastard! Wh-what have y-you done?" Hanabusa managed to ask as he fell to his knees clutching his throat as he struggled to breath.

"Oh don't worry you'll be fine."

As he fell beneath the fog he saw the figure bend down next to where Kaname had fallen.

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
